Return to Egypt
Go to the bottom-right path of this beach and jump right to the floating barrel, then to the platform, swim left and slightly up to reach the boat. From there, keep jumping across the floating objects towards the right to return to the island with the Whirlwind on the right side. Follow the path along the right edge of the world back down to Egypt. Go all the way to the bottom and then a little bit to the left. Where you see a short gold brick path, follow it down to a cave. This one is barred by a gate, but you can see items inside. Go left and slightly up from the lower wall to find the girl in a red dress. Hand her over the Lipstick and you hear a reward chime. Back to the cave marked by the brick path and grab the password, thunderbolts and 3 Drachmas. Go left along the bottom wall a ways to find another brick path, and go down to get the Spears and Drachma. (Note: Kill all the aliens along the bottom of Egypt to have the UFO come back around. Stand in the right of lights on the ground, near the left side and shoot the UFO repeatedly as it comes down to drop off more aliens. Kill them and repeat until the UFO is destroyed and the reward chime is heard. This gives you Thunderbolts on the bonus pedestal up-right from the scribe's island). Go up either to the right of the Sphinx or along the right edge of this area, and swim to the scribe's island to do so. From the right edge of Egypt, jump up to the landing and follow the mountain path to the top. Swim over to the left and jump across the barrels to the boat. Kill a couple of Fish and swim left some more past a floating barrel and platform to reach the island with the enclosure that held the lipstick. Move to the top of this island. Jump up to the next island and ride the catapult above. Go down from your landing area and follow the "food" sign down-left across the water. Jump down-right to the next island, then hop along the barrels to the right to reach the boat with the catapult. From the new landing, drop down on the left side of the gap, jump right across the gaps, and up to the guy guarding the bridge. Give him the password for him to lower the bridge. On the other side, lift and throw the "Very Heavy Weight". Go to the bottom right corner of this plateau and drop down. Jump across the floating platforms to the next beach and go up through the cave. (Note: After dropping down on the right after crossing the drawbridge, swim far out to the left and down a little bit. You'll likely want to draw at least a couple of fish over to you first and kill them. Upon swimming out there, you'll find a boat with an evil taboo on board). Go down to the beach, avoiding the whirlwind and swim left to the island with the grove of trees. (Note: To get to the Healing pool inside the trees, simply use the Magic potion. In pig size, just walk through the bushes from either side and be fully healed) Walk out again, wait until the effect to wear off before attempting to enter the water. Entering the water as a pig is instant death. Go up-right from the island with the trees, then right across another island to reach solid land once more. Go past the whirlwind and up the path. Prepare to fight Lamias ahead. After killing the first, you have two choices: *simply jump up the root-covered cliff above *Take the less direct route that nets you a couple of pickups For the latter, go down along the left edge of the clearing to find another Lamia, and a catapult (there are also boar traps underneath the house on the left). Search behind the rocks to the right of the catapult to find a hidden drachma. Ride the catapult and you will land in a small area with two lamias. Kill lamia to recover the baby. Talk to the woman who claims that the Lamias stole her baby and returning it will lowering the bridge in exchange. (Note: Before you cross the bridge, jump up to the ledge to the right of the bridge, lift the house and toss it at the target in the corner. After crossing the bridge, go back to the area with the catapult and jump to the bonus pedestal in the top left corner. Here, you'll find another baby which will help you accomplish a task later in the game). Cross the bridge and go back up to the first Lamia-laden area. At the top, jump up to the root-covered rocks, then walk over to the base of the tree. Jump up to the bushes of leaves where a sign indicates "Path". Jump up at the top of the plateau and follow the path back and forth up the mountain. Follow the path to reach the land of the Amazons. Enemies *Aliens *Fish *Lamias Items *Drachmas *Spears *Password *Thunderbolts *Evil Taboo *Boar Traps *Baby (Important) Next quest *Land of the Amazons Previous quest *Eastern Islands Gallery psxfin 2014-08-17 09-59-16-178.jpg|Back in Egypt, grab the password. psxfin 2014-08-17 10-01-21-752.jpg psxfin 2014-08-17 10-01-24-081.jpg psxfin 2014-08-17 10-01-35-438.jpg|Healing pool psxfin 2014-08-17 10-05-25-860.jpg|"Thank you" psxfin 2014-08-17 10-05-28-944.jpg|"Very heavy weight." psxfin 2014-08-17 10-05-34-230.jpg psxfin 2014-08-17 10-05-44-106.jpg psxfin 2014-08-17 10-06-00-656.jpg|Another Healing pool with a Health Heart on it psxfin 2014-08-17 10-06-16-327.jpg psxfin 2014-08-17 10-06-59-861.jpg|Whirlwind psxfin 2014-08-17 10-07-06-293.jpg psxfin 2014-08-17 10-07-15-965.jpg|Path (Upward) psxfin 2014-08-17 10-07-21-245.jpg psxfin 2014-08-17 10-07-30-859.jpg|Lamias, house and catapult. psxfin 2014-08-17 10-08-04-932.jpg|Baby psxfin 2014-08-17 10-08-42-286.jpg|You are here! psxfin 2014-08-17 10-08-45-561.jpg|"You are a true hero." psxfin 2014-08-17 10-09-08-599.jpg|Target (hitting this will give you baby on a Bonus Pedestal nearby) psxfin 2014-08-17 10-09-51-205.jpg|"Men stay out, Altanta Also!" Category:Herc's Adventures quest